Sesshomaru x Kagome
by Otaku Yaoi Fan
Summary: The fight with Naraku ended, but he escaped. Afterwards, Sesshomaru provoked a fight with InuYasha, but the full dog demon feels strange around Kagome, so he ends up kidnapping her. InuYasha also does something he will always regret, but who will she pick in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. Plus, this is my first story for InuYasha, so tell me about it!**

InuYasha was already finished slaying and defeating the last of the mischievous Band of Seven, or Shinchintai zombie, Bankotsu. Only one thing was a problem: Naraku's body. He was still in Naraku's body, and he had to find Kagome and the others before they were in real danger. The walls and the ground were starting to come together and it was already absorbing Bankotsu and, soon, InuYasha as well. He had to hurry before it was too late, but he had been partially absorbed. He lay unconscious being a part of Naraku, while Miroku and Sango found Kagome and Shippo. Shippo saw them and pointed to them above.

Kagome yelled, "Miroku! Sango! You're still alive!"

Then, Miroku replied, "Yeah! We heard you guys, so we came to see if it was really you!"

Sango looked up and saw InuYasha.

"Kagome! Look up! It's InuYasha!"

Kagome tilted her head up to the half demon in a poor state.

"InuYasha?! InuYasha! C-can you hear me?! InuYasha!"

The dog demon's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred.

"K-kagome's voice. Is that really you?"

He finally became aware of himself.

"Where the hell-Kagome! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"No, I'm alright, but you are! You're about to be absorbed! Hold on, InuYasha! I'm going to save you!"

"No! Don't Kagome! Stand back! You'll be absorbed, too! I can handle it if I can just reach my Tetsuaiga! Wait! Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome didn't listen. She ran off towards Naraku without thinking. She pulled back one of her sacred arrows and was ready to fire it. Then, Sesshomaru blocked her way. She couldn't shoot him. His facial expression proved he was angered.

"Sesshomaru! Stand back! I'm going to shoot him!" Sesshomaru made a twitch with his face that showed his irritation towards the girl.

"You mere human. Get out of here. There's nothing you can do."

Sesshomaru was ready to draw Tokijin and end this when InuYasha interfered. "Sesshomaru! Get out the way! Kagome has spiritual powers and she might be able to purify him! Anyway, if I can just get out, I'll use my Tetsuaiga!"

Naraku snickered: "Kukukuku. Do you seriously think you could beat me? No matter what you do, I can just regenerate."

Sesshomaru didn't care. He charged towards both Naraku and InuYasha, aiming to destroy both. They were both despicable.

Kagome yelled, "No Sesshomaru! Don't! You'll destroy InuYasha!"

"It's no use, Kagome! He won't listen!"

Sesshomaru retorted, "Do you think I care?! They couldn't mean less to me!"

There was nothing they could do. Suddenly, InuYasha gained his strength. It was Tetsuaiga protecting him. He was able to use his claws to break free and draw out his Tetsuaiga to finish it.

"Naraku! It ends here!"

Out of the blue, Sesshomaru violently punched InuYasha, for it was his duty to bring Naraku down and settle the score. InuYasha was nearly knocked unconscious, struggling to move.

"Se-Sesshomaru, you bastard. Why?"

"This is clearly a fight I have to settle with Naraku. Your assistance is futile."

With a couple of swings of Tokijin, Naraku was blown and overwhelmed. He began to escape, but the injured InuYasha tried to use his Wind Scar; it was too late. Naraku escaped and they were out of his body. Kagome ran to InuYasha with a hug.

"InuYasha! Are you okay now? Does anything hurt?"

"No Kagome. It doesn't. I'm just glad that you're safe."

He stared over to Sesshomaru. He was getting ready to leave now until InuYasha called to him.

"Sesshomaru! What are you going to do now?!"

He turned around and looked in the corner of his eye: Kagome was still by his side. Oddly, she caught his attention. It's been the first time that a mere human could be close by to him without showing fear. He showed his curiosity by staring at her. Kagome's eyes started to come down with a worried look. She _and_ InuYasha became uneasy. Why was he staring at her? InuYasha couldn't take the suspense anymore, so he broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru! Why do keep fucking staring at Kagome like that, you bastard? What are hell you trying to do?! Answer me!"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his little daze. He didn't realize he was stunned in a thought. This certainly wasn't going to let this shame ruin his pride.

"Shut up, InuYasha. If you have a problem, battle it out."

"Oh! You wanna fucking try me, eh? C'mon, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru drew without hesitation. He also, once again, wanted to see if his youkai blood would awaken again. He would purposely render Tetsuaiga useless by knocking it out of his hand; He wanted InuYasha to lose his mind and forget about Kagome. Sesshomaru had special plans for this girl. He has also found out about Kikyo and how he was the love of her life and vice versa. The great battle was about to begin: InuYasha swiftly drew out his sword from its sheathe, and, by the look of his face, he was obviously going to start out with using the Wind Scar. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were to leave. They were forced and couldn't stay at soon-to-be dangerous grounds. Kagome stayed with InuYasha, but backed up a bit. She wasn't going to abandon her love and find him hurt, or even _dead_.

Miroku yelled, "Kagome! Come back! There's nothing you can do! You'll just get in the way! InuYasha doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"I-I guess you're right, b-bu-"

She looked over to InuYasha with hope.

"Be careful InuYasha! Go get Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru had a bit of an irritated, yet calm expression on his face. Why must she say that? Is it because of his insulting of InuYasha?

"Let the girl stay; she isn't going to be in any danger."

Everyone eyed Sesshomaru with pure shock. InuYasha was the most shocked and quite frustrated.

"Leave now everyone! You too Kagome!"

She refused to run away, so she mustered up the courage to try to face him.

"If Sesshomaru needs something from me, just let him try!"

Everyone else ran off to a safe place, so the three were left to the confrontation. InuYasha put the hand with the Tetsuaiga in it in front of Kagome to protect her.

"Sesshomaru! Explain! What is the fucking point of this?!"

InuYasha was at his lowest guard when they were talking, so it would seem reasonable for Sesshomaru to strike. Kagome shrieked.

"Watch out, InuYasha!"

He drew Tetsuaiga at the very last moment to save himself. However, Tokijin's pressure pushed him and his sword out of his hand. InuYasha was forcefully pushed back, slamming onto the ground while blood leaked out of the InuYasha had no idea what was going on. Sesshomaru saw he was headed back towards Tetsuaiga, so he quickly ran to it to stop InuYasha from obtaining it. He once again swung his sword and InuYasha was brutally thrown back. The smell had come: Pure demon blood out of desperation. Exactly what he wanted. It was a perfect opportunity to steal Kagome. He didn't know what he needed her for, but he just did. InuYasha finally came to his feet. This time, Sesshomaru used his claws that were poisonous and slashed InuYasha. He was flying back, but was not defeated that easily. He came back, trying to slash Sesshomaru, but he used Tokijin. His transformation as a demon was undone, for he took a serious blow, and he was knocked unconscious. Kagome ran towards InuYasha, terrified.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha wake up! Wake up!"

He could barely move, but still a bit unconscious. Sesshomaru seemed a bit nervous about this, but it's what he had to do.

"You there. Come with me."

Kagome was sad and furious. She refused, for what he'd done and he was frightening.

"Never! And after what you did to InuYasha?!"

He couldn't tolerate much, especially this. He flew over to Kagome. He stared into her eyes. She became creped and started screaming for Miroku and the rest. Before she could finish, Sesshomaru kicked InuYasha's bloody, unconscious body and covered Kagome's mouth with his right arm, while in a hugging position. He flew off, abducting Kagome. She was quite feisty; she kept yelling and moving around that Sesshomaru might drop her.

Sesshomaru then said, "Keep that up and you're going to be gone."


	2. Chapter 2

In her heart, she did fear Sesshomaru. He was powerful enough to knock out InuYasha and that time when he knew about Tetsuaiga. She calmed down a bit and looked up towards his face. He wasn't looking at her, but he had sensed it. She looked and began to stare curiously. His face was with no emotion like a poker face. He was also a bit handsome, for he was InuYasha's brother. What she wondered even more was what he was going to do to her. Sesshomaru quickly spotted a meadow as far as he could because InuYasha had a good nose and could possibly pick up the scents. It was near dawn, and they had to land.

Kagome yawned, mouth opening widely and her deep sigh was let out. Sesshomaru also had to see Rin and Jaken and made sure they were okay. He found a safe place from demons and some grassy knolls that Kagome can peacefully rest in without waking up. She had better be here when he gets back, or there would be _serious_ consequences. The dog demon flew carefree towards where Rin and Jaken were waiting. They were anticipating his arrival impatiently, especially Jaken. He was tired of taking care of the annoying Rin, but Sesshomaru would kill him if anything happened to her.

"Hey Rin! Lord Sesshomaru has come to pick us up!"

"Huh? Sesshomaru? Yay, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru leaned his eyes towards the two casually. He was confident in what he had to say, and knew they dare wouldn't defy him. He needed to hurry back to Kagome without the others knowing what he was planning

"Jaken, take care of Rin. I'm going off somewhere, and I don't want you to follow."

Jaken's eyes widened, mouth gaping opened in an unbelievable expression

"Eh? L-lord Sesshomaru? W-where? Wait!"

Sesshomaru gave a serious and impatient look. This was important to him.

"Rin, Jaken, stay," he said in a harsher, stern tone.

They still looked stunned. He just arrived, and they were waiting for so long to be taken back, but he just left like that. Jaken was miserable.

He mumbled, "How could Lord Sesshomaru just leave like that? And I have to take care of Rin for the night?! Oh my…"

"Is there something wrong Jaken? Why are you so down? Is it because of Sesshomaru?"

"Go to sleep, and stop pestering me!"

She looked a bit depressed, but was prepared to go sleep in a bush that was safe from monsters and demons. Jaken followed along with her, preparing to attack anyone. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was flying towards the scent of Kagome. She still seemed to take a nap, but she was moving a bit, ready to wake up. Sesshomaru got to her just in time. He landed gently and tried not to make a loud noise with his footsteps. He walked towards Kagome hidden in the grassy knolls. He could smell her strong scent with a sensitive nose. It was quite pleasant. He peeked through the bush and saw her sleeping quietly. He went on his knees and lie beside her, staring obliquely into her eyes. She just _caught_ his attention. He didn't know what this feeling he had towards humans, but it must've been from his father. He continued to stare dearly into her eyes. Kagome felt that she was being watched and a bit of uneasiness stirred inside her. She knew she had to open her eyes and see what was going on. Sesshomaru seemed in a bit of a daze again. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, for she was tired and had a little rest. She saw a blurred vision of Sesshomaru and her heart was beating fast as lightning. She was absolutely horrified.

'_Oh no! I forgot Sesshomaru kidnapped me! What's he going to do? I'm so scared! InuYasha! Please come to save me!_'

She came to a clear, up close view of him and was petrified. Sesshomaru could easily see that she was. Kagome was acting brave now. She got up and punched him in the face and ran off as quickly as she could. She screamed and yelled, but Sesshomaru caught up with her in time. He stood in front her nonchalantly as she tried to get to her senses.

"Sesshomaru! What are doing? Why did you kidnap me? What business do you need with me?!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He walked to the edge of a nearby lake and sat on a stone near a cave. Kagome followed, for she didn't know where she was, so she had to finish whatever this was quickly. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to come.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want?! For the last time!"

She was near him, but kept a fair distance.

"Stay here. I want to see something about you."

"W-what? Huh?"

Kagome was befuddled; he was getting a bit dizzy from this confusion. Then, Sesshomaru turned his face to Kagome's stared at her with a calm face. Kagome was shocked, but she was unable to take her glare away from his. It's like she was under a magical spell, looking dearly looked into his eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her now. Her heart, for a moment, almost jumped out of her chest. On the other side of things, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew that Sesshomaru had left, so they came running towards the severely maimed InuYasha.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, are you alright?" called Miroku.

"It's no use Miroku! He's probably dead already! InuYasha, why did you have to be so stupid and do that?" cried Shippo. InuYasha suddenly gained strength and punched him on the head.

"Who's dead, you bastard?! Did you seriously think I'd die from something like that?!"

InuYasha's eyes darted to his surrounding, finding something missing from the picture.

"Hey! Where's Kagome?"

Miroku was just about to tell him what happened.

"Sesshomaru took Kagome while you were unconscious. Even when you told us to run, we hid at a safe distance to-"

"Sesshomaru did what?! H-hurry! We have to find Kagome! Before something bad happens to her!"

"Wait InuYasha! Your wounds are bad. We have to retreat before we can set search for her. Let's go back to Kaede."

"No! I'm alright!"

InuYasha tried to get up, but helplessly fell in his pool of blood. Miroku and Sango helped carry him onto Kilala, so they could head back. At the meadow, time was barely moving. They just held onto the stare until Sesshomaru could no longer take it. Kagome reddened and looked away.

"Um, Sesshomaru? When am I going back, and what did you need me for?"

Sesshomaru looked as he were going to say something, but nothing could come out.

"Your eyes. Your eyes got my attention. That's all."

"Huh? M-my eyes?"

Kagome's heart started beating faster. What could he have possibly meant by that? Her eyes? She felt something she couldn't understand and felt her chest tighten all of a sudden. Sesshomaru started to walk inside the cave. It was pitch black and dark, so he lit it up with a flame. He was planning to spend the night here with Kagome and decipher himself. What was _he_ feeling? Kagome, on the other hand, was having major butterflies in her stomach. She was still scared to death that she was with Sesshomaru, and he wasn't the nice guy at all. She, too, was trying to decipher that time when he looked her in the eyes and said what he had said. She walked into the cave, stating if it was safe to follow him.

"Stay here for the night. I'll return you that pitiful half breed tomorrow."

"Hey! Don't try anything funny and do NOT insult InuYasha!"

He leaned against a wall in the small cave. Kagome sighed because there was nothing, but a hard, rocky floor. Sesshomaru could see that, and he had an idea.

"Why don't you lie on this tonight, Kagome?"

She was again surprised. He called her by get name: Kagome. By her name and not just addressed her as a mere human. And he was being kind for once. He had offered her to stay on the fur near his right arm. She didn't want to, but had no other choice. This was also a way for Sesshomaru to get closer to Kagome. He had wanted to see her face. Kagome gingerly walked towards Sesshomaru, being hesitant, for she didn't know what kind of trick this was. Sesshomaru laid out his fur near himself. He wanted Kagome to be near him because she might run away, and he wanted her to be safe. Kagome carefully laid on it. It was very soft and cozy and before long, she feel sleep. Sesshomaru looked away then. He waited until it was the right moment. He slightly turned his head. He looked out of the cave to make sure no one was stalking them. Then, he carefully lifted his right arm, making sure that his fur doesn't move the slightest to wake her up. He wanted to touch her face. She seemed so innocent and pure. He could see her eye twitch, so he tried to stay like that. After she went back to looking calm, he gently stroked her soft skin. He came over with a foreboding feeling. This human, besides Rin, was special. It made him feel relieved and it occurred to him that InuYasha said she had spirituals powers. She indeed was not ordinary. Kagome felt something that tickled her skin. She slowly opened her weary eyes and looked up. She saw it was Sesshomaru staring.

"Se-Sesshomaru? W-what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru was startled. He didn't mean to wake her.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He quickly withdrew his hand and looked away. Kagome didn't know what to say. She felt hot inside. What was he doing touching her face? When she looked into his eyes, she saw a caring, yet sorrowful expression on his face. She wasn't scared and she felt calm and warm by him. She was troubled by her thoughts. What would InuYasha say? She had forgot about him. She remembered she had fallen in love with him, but he'd eventually go to Kikyo. What was she saying? Had she actually fell for Sesshomaru? More importantly, had Sesshomaru fell for Kagome? The two lie awake, not staring at each other for a while. Later at Kaede's village, InuYasha was to sleep and rest until his wounds were fully healed. He was restless thinking about Kagome. Where could she have been? Along with Sesshomaru? He could've already slaughtered her, but that didn't seem the reason. InuYasha woke up in the middle of the night. Miroku saw he couldn't go to sleep. He tried to comfort him.

"InuYasha? You're worried about Kagome, aren't you?"

"Uh, Miroku. You're up. Well yeah. What could Sesshomaru have possibly have done?"

"Don't worry so much InuYasha. If you get too reckless, your wounds may take even longer to heal in search for Kagome."

InuYasha decided to lay back down and get some rest. He would plan to go find Kagome the next morning. Kagome and Sesshomaru were trapped in an awkward silence. Kagome decided to test out her feelings. She wanted to talk to Sesshomaru and find out.

"Sesshomaru. Now that we're safe and alone, can you tell me everything? I'm kinda lost."

Sesshomaru looked to her. He was shocked himself, though he didn't show it on his face.

"Lost, you say? You want to know my true motive?"

Kagome saw he looked at her, so she did the same. She was surprised he even responded.

"Yeah. Why did you bring me here? And...touch my face?"

"Well, I see you aren't scared of me. I was dazed by your appearance."

"D-dazed?"

Sesshomaru hesitated to answer, but followed with a heavy sigh. Kagome's heart started to beat faster. Her eyes made her look like a child and she made a sympathetic look for no reason. Sesshomaru wasn't acting like himself. He was usually mean towards InuYasha and hated humans. She budged in front of Sesshomaru's face before he could answer. She did like what she does to InuYasha when he acts nice: touched his forehead.

"Sesshomaru? Are you sure you're okay? Why are you acting like this?"

He felt a rush through him. She was touching him.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

The dawn started to break as morning was arriving. InuYasha got up before anyone. Before he could get revenge for Kagome, he had to listen to what Miroku said and try to get better as soon as possible. He was thinking hard and going out for some fresh air. He had to plan out. Before he could, he sniffed out Kagome's scent, but it was faint. She had been taken far away from here. Before he tried to take off, Miroku caught him.

"InuYasha. You're not better yet. You have to rest some more."

"No. I can't! I smell Kagome's scent."

Just then, their talking woke up the rest. Kaede came out to see what the commotion was all about.

"InuYasha? Why are you up? Are you really feeling better or just really worry about Kagome?"

Shippo and Sango also came out.

Shippo interrupted, "Don't worry lady Kaede. I'm worried about Kagome too."

Sango nodded.

"C'mon InuYasha. We all are worried, but for now, let's go and rest a bit more before we set off."

Miroku agreed.

"Sango is right. Let's go."

InuYasha decided to follow them into the house. Inside, Kaede treated InuYasha's wounds once more before they set off.

"Now you all be careful, especially you InuYasha."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," replied InuYasha.

And so Sango, Shippo, and Miroku followed InuYasha to find the scent of Kagome mixed in with Sesshomaru's as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the cave, the two just stood in front of each other. Before Kagome was about to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. Kagome's hair swayed back with her movement. She was already blushing and her heart pounded. What was he doing?

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome. Tell me. Do you love InuYasha?"

She made a flustered and angry expression. She didn't want to talk about it with someone as uncaring as him. She thought of him as a jerk at the moment and indecipherably felt something for the demon. Kagome tried to pull away with embarrassment, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go. He held her hand tighter.

"I take it you do. It's just this Kikyo person you hate."

She was shocked. How did he know about Kikyo? Now he probably knows everything.

"What so?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do at the moment, but he could do anything without having time to react. He pulled her closer and made her sit beside him.

"Just stay here for now."

Kagome carelessly leaned against him without realizing it. Meanwhile, InuYasha and the others were quick on the run.

"Kagome's scent! It's close!"

The others nodded as they rushed quicker. Sesshomaru sniffed out and knew InuYasha was headed this way. He had to do what he wanted to, even if it might anger InuYasha, but he could care less. The moment of truth was coming to a realization. Sesshomaru leaned to look into Kagome's eyes and moved closer to her face. He put on an extremely tranquil face. She turned to him quickly, and she caught his glare. She completely fell for Sesshomaru at that moment. She widened her eyes to avoid the blurriness of not seeing his own enlarged pupils. Sesshomaru leaned against her closer, indulging I her scent. The dog smell of InuYasha was approaching at only feet away. InuYasha landed in the same meadow as Sesshomaru and Kagome were in. The strong scent of the two came north towards the cave. It hit InuYasha that the two must be hiding in there.

"That cave up ahead! They're in there! I'm sure of it!"

"Okay InuYasha. Let's go, but be on your guard. He probably smelled your scent coming this way," said Miroku.

InuYasha nodded, and they stealthily walked towards the cave, making sure not to step on anything that would give off the noise of an intruder. Sesshomaru could sense them coming closer. He looked into Kagome's eyes with unusual sincerity and their faces were just inches apart. They both leaned towards one another. Just about when they were going to kiss, Kagome heard a crackle. She turned her face away for a bit and pushed herself back. She was scared that someone might ambush them. Sesshomaru saw and couldn't let her go. Carelessly, she let her guard down since Sesshomaru was here. She knew he could take down the things. She forgot all about InuYasha. Sesshomaru still looked at Kagome and gestured that they should finish. They continued to lean carefully and slowly towards each other until their lips slightly touched. Kagome seemed to not mind at all. She was drawn on by his charm-if he had any. Their eyes were closed and lips finally touched one another. It was both soothing and comforting for the two. Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder as they continued. InuYasha saw the cave the strong demon scent and it was dark. Kagome's eyes opened, but they still held the kiss. She heard some footsteps for sure. She tried to let go, but Sesshomaru's force was a bit stronger. Then, Sesshomaru stayed like this on purpose. He wanted InuYasha to see. InuYasha and the others followed behind until they saw what shocked their eyes. Kagome and Sesshomaru's position: kissing. InuYasha was furious with this. He had his heart broken from Kikyo's soul once again.

"Sesshomaru, you fucking bastard! What the hell are fucking you doing to Kagome?! You dirty fucking bastard!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started to talk amongst themselves. What was happening to the two? Miroku was especially surprised.

"And he could just nail Kagome like that? Wow. Didn't know he had it-"

Sango interjected.

"Miroku! How could you think about that this at a time like this?! Do you realize what this means to InuYasha?!"

Shippo agreed.

"Kagome had gone off with his brother because InuYasha keeps paying attention to his other woman!"

InuYasha felt helpless to what had happened and was angry at what Shippo said. He punched Shippo on the head.

"Be quiet! Not because of that, you fool!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up and she realized it was InuYasha. She knew InuYasha would forgive her, wouldn't she? It wasn't what she expected at all. She didn't want InuYasha to think that she didn't love him, but she couldn't lie about what happened with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let Kagome go. She ran behind InuYasha.

"Kagome! Are you alright? We'll talk about this when I finish you off, Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha immediately pulled out Tetsuaiga, ready to fight.

"Well InuYasha, need not to fight. I'll come back."

Sesshomaru used Tokijin swing him away with the pressure. He also used it to escape from the cave from above. Kagome was with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She looked up and mumbled.

"Sesshomaru..."

InuYasha came back up.

"Sesshomaru, you fucking bastard! Come back here and finish damn the battle!"

"InuYasha, he escaped. Let it go, please."

He turned and looked to Kagome who was talking.

"Kagome! Are you okay now? Tell me what happened! What did he do to you? Why? Hurry up!"

"InuYasha, let's just go now."

"No Kagome! I saw what he did to you! Explain it here right now! I wanna know now!"

Miroku stepped in.

"InuYasha, after what happened to poor Kagome, do you think she wants to talk about it? Isn't that right?"

"So?! This is an important matter!"

"Look InuYasha. You did everything you could to protect Kagome. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Kagome felt so guilty. She agreed with Miroku only to not talk about her feelings towards Sesshomaru. She could understand now. InuYasha mustn't find out, but it might be told one day. InuYasha said,

"Kagome, as soon as we get back somewhere to settle, we'll talk, got it?! I was worried sick!"

Kagome seemed as though she didn't pay attention, but she understood him. Shippo stayed with her, trying to comfort and remove the memory. Miroku and Sango suggested they should leave now. Kagome climbed on InuYasha's back and they ran off to a Kaede's village again. Sesshomaru went back to Rin and Jaken before something bad happened to them. He couldn't fully trust Jaken against demons. He landed and heard a rustle in the bushes. Jaken and Rin spotted that Sesshomaru has come. They popped out. Jaken immediately said,

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned! Oh boy! I couldn't sleep all night! I was wo-"

"Be quiet Jaken," said Sesshomaru. Jaken and Rin followed after Sesshomaru, but they didn't know where he was going.

"Um, L-lord Sesshomaru. Where were you last night?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, for he didn't want them to know. InuYasha and the others finally came to the old village and Kaede was shocked to see them return.

"InuYasha! You came back. And found Kagome. Do you need something else?"

"No Kaede. I just needed somewhere to stop and talk to Kagome privately."

"Oh? Well, what happened? Kagome? InuYasha? Who's going tell?"

"Sorry. We don't even know the situation. We saw it, but she seems too scared to tell us."

"Oh? I'm very sorry Kagome."

Kagome nodded.

"It's alright Kaede. Thank you for understanding."

Kagome couldn't stand this awkwardness. She ran and left to go to the well. Everyone was yelling.

"Kagome! Kagome, come back!"

Then Miroku said,

"She must be very ashamed and embarrassed."

Sango agreed.

"Yeah. I don't blame her."

Shippo looked confused.

"Hey InuYasha! Aren't you going to go after Kagome? She ran off!"

InuYasha snapped to his senses and quickly ran off to Kagome. InuYasha's mind was plagued at by what Sesshomaru did to Kagome. What the hell was he touching Kagome for?! And kissing her?! He caught up with her. She was about to jump into the well to go back to her era. InuYasha couldn't talk to her while she was still at home. This was private matter. The true confession was about to begin. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand before she could completely fall in and pulled her up.

"InuYasha. I'm sorry about what happened. I couldn't do anything. Just let me stay at my time for a few days and let me get back on my feet. Please InuYasha."

He saw Kagome's face. She was saddened and was about to cry.

"No. Kagome. You're staying here and telling me about it now. I need to know. I-I thought you and I. No. It was that Sesshomaru bastard who did this! You'd never give in to someone like that!"

"InuYasha! How dare you interrupt me?! Don't you give me any respect?! Sit boy! Sit!"

"Ah! Kagome, you bitch! What was that for?! Hey! Come back!"

It was too late. She had already gone into the well. Miroku quickly ran to InuYasha.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"S-she didn't answer me. She wanted to go back to her era. I tried to stop he-"

"Let her go. You can't force her, but since you're the only one who could go through the well-Hey! Stop InuYasha! Give her time!"

InuYasha already went in the well and appeared on the other side. Kagome read a letter in her room. It said,

"Dear Kagome, we won the lottery and we're now off to the Hot Springs. We will be back on Sunday. Sincerely, Mom, Grandpa, and Sota."

Kagome was shocked. She had manage herself through the week?

"Seriously? I need a vacation at a time like this. Well, it's only Wednesday."

She sighed heavily as she was prepared to leave to talk to her friends at school. Just before she could undress, InuYasha came through the window. She looked back and saw him.


End file.
